Under The Sky
by gottaloveanime93
Summary: Under the beauty of the sky, They find themselves staring at the radiant sky. This is the season of love and youth. NaruSaku ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Sky: Chapter 1

Summary: Under the beauty of the sky, they find themselves staring at the radiant sky. This is the season of love and youth. NaruSaku ShikaIno.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

After the horrible deaths of the great Inochi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara it cause a deep sadness to run through both Ino and Shikamaru. Though the lazy shinobi thinks it's troublesome to cry, he couldn't help but to shed some tears. Ino put on a mask with her fake smile while doing her duties in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino continued greeting the costumers with cheerfulness and excitement to hide her inner sorrow. Ino's lazy teammate Shikamaru entered the flower shop.

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru said while holding what appears to be grocery's bags.

"Hey Shikamaru, went shopping today?" Ino said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, my mom got me doing chores with a list she gave me saying do these or else, she thinks I do nothing at all but sleep. So she's trying to get me out of that, you know how moms could be. Agh so Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a look that says this is overwhelming.

Well I tell you Shikamaru, you should get out of your laziness. Try drinking coffee or buy some energy drinks or something" said Ino.

"Egh, coffee is disgusting and energy drinks are not my style" Shikamara said.

"WHAT, NOT YOUR STYLE?!" Ino said with a scowl because she drinks energy drinks daily for her daily activities.

"Yeah, that is what I just said. Anyways I just wanted to see how you were doing and that everything was alright with you" Shikamaru said with a worried look on his voice. Ino blushed slightly at the thought that her teammate was actually worrying about her.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Everything's going great" Ino lied trying to hide the pain she felt inside but her face showed a little bit of sorrow.

"Okay, well if ever want to talk you can always come to me alright" Shikamaru said looking at Ino with a suspicious and worried look.

"Alright, I will" Ino said with a smile on her face with that Shikamaru gave a smile back and left.

Naruto was in the training field training with Sasuke for a new duo ultimate technique ninjustu they been working on for days. Sasuke was worn out and was almost out of chakra so he decided to call it a night and went home. So Naruto decided to take a break and then his stomach began to growl.

"What's that you want Ichiraku's Ramen alright then" Naruto said while looking down at his stomach. While Naruto was walking to his favorite restaurant in town he noticed his pink haired teammate looking up that the sky.

Naruto walked up to the pink haired and said "Hey Sakura- Chan, What are you doing?"

"Just stargazing it sure is a beautiful night isn't it" Sakura said.

"Huh, I guess so I never seen the stars so bright, the brightness brings out the beauty of the darkness of the sky. I could get lost in it" Naruto said.

"Yeah me too" Sakura agreed, "I didn't know you found night sky to be so beautiful".

"Yeah I think it's a truly amazing sight, just like you" Naruto said with one of his foxiest grin she ever seen.

'There go Naruto again flirting like usual some things never change' Sakura thought holding back a blush that was about to take way and replacing it with a scowl. "So What brings you here and how did your training with Sasuke- Kun go?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, Oh I was about to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's until I saw you and my train-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Ichiraku's Ramen huh that's new, I swear Naruto you never change" Sakura said and Naruto put his head down in defeat. Deep down Sakura knew Naruto has grown inside and out. He no longer does his childish pranks anymore not even Sexy Justsu but he was still the knucklehead that she came to know and love.

"Aw, Sakura- Chan can you please cut me some slack" Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"One of these days I'm going to cure you from your obsession with ramen" Sakura said in a joking tone but Naruto took it seriously.

"Please don't do that Sakura- Chan I need ramen or I won't function right. I'll never be the same again!" Naruto whined even louder.

"Aright I won't do it if you do something for me in return" Sakura said with a almost sinister smile on her face know Naruto couldn't refuse.

Naruto cleared his throat and said "Alright, What is it?" with a worried look on his face.

Narrator: What do Sakura have planned for Naruto find out next time on Under The Sky.

A/N: this is my very first fanfiction story. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be great so review please and tell me how I did so far. This story is only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Sky Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to post up but this is chapter 2 so enjoy. I decide to write this about chapter about ShikaIno so there is no Narusaku in this one you have to wait until chapter 3 to read some NaruSaku. I decided to make this entire chapter about ShikaIno because I think they deserve it. Now on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Later that same day, Ino was thinking of the people that died recently. First it was Asuma- Sensei, Asuma was like a second father to Ino. So when she saw him dying right after the fight with Hidan it effected her deeply and now that her father died in the 4th Shinobi War she was now an emotional wreck but she did managed to hide it from people by going to her room and crying silently so nobody could hear. She just lost the two most important men she looked up to and now they're gone forever it was really hard for her to take in. Shikamaru was cloud gazing in his backyard he didn't grieve over his father's and Asuma's death anymore not because he didn't miss them but becausehe knew they didn't want Shikamaru grieving over them. They want Shikamaru to continue his life like the man that he became to be and Shikamaru knew it wasn't his fault why they died so why cry right. Ino job at the flower shop was complete for the day so she decided to go see her pineapple haired teammate. Ino's other teammate Chouji was out on vacation for the week and besides she loves messing with Shikamaru.

"I wonder what Shikamaru is doing he's probably sleeping" Ino said to herself. When she arrived at Shikamaru's house his mom let her in and she found her teammate staring at the clouds and that was Ino's second guess. "Hey Shikamaru, What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Ino asked.

"I'm pretty much always by myself." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah, well now you don't have to worry about been lonely anymore because me the brilliant and beautiful Ino Yamanaka shall keep my lonely teammate company." Ino said proudly.

'Oh great, trouble's coming my way' Shikamaru thought as Ino came closer to her lazy and now lonely teammate. Ino sat down right by Shikamaru as she looked at the big backyard that he had to share with the neighbors because they didn't have any fences which means a neighbor can easily go to another neighbor's backyard space.

"So Shikamaru, what have you been up to lately?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really, There no available mission for me until next week where I'll be judging the chunnin exams again it's so long I get exhausted by the end of the day it takes days before the chunnin exam is finally over and it could really be troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh. A/N: To Shikamaru the chunnin exams is like jury duty so if you have ever been to jury duty you could easily relate to Shikamaru unless you find it enjoyable and not boring but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah missions have been suckish since we allied with the other countries but I'm glad we all are getting along now." Ino said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too getting enemies just because you live in another country is really troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Kami, you need to stop with the this is so troublesome talking already." Ino yelled starting to get annoyed with the word troublesome.

"I swear Ino, sometimes you could be so-" Ino cut Shikamaru off

"Don't say it." Ino said with a scowl.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru finished.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Shikamaru!" Ino screamed about to do something horrible to her teammate until she heard an unfamilar voice that managed to distract her enraged state toward Shikamaru.

"Wow Shikamaru, how did you scored a chick like that. I can't believe she's your girlfriend I must be seeing things." The voice said in shock at them being together.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend and teammate now scram little boy." Shikamaru said irritated. Ino didn't know why but she frownd when Shikamaru said that.

"I knew it was to good to be true. Anyways hey there babe want to go out with me?" The little boy asked Ino.

"Sorry I don't date ten years olds." Ino said.

"I'm not ten I'm eleven!" The boy whined.

"Sorry but my answer is still no." Ino said.

"C'mon, big things comes in small packages." The boy said.

"No, I only date people around my age give or take a year not five years" Ino said.

"Yeah, so go hit puberty some else kid" Shikamaru said.

"Okay, but you don't know what you'll be missing out on" The boy said to Ino while leaving holding in his embarrassment of being rejected.

"Oh Thank Kami, He's finally gone. I'm sorry but that kid is the true definition of troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

"So Ino, what's been going on with you? You been acting uninoish lately" Shikamaru said.

"Uninoish?" Ino said confused.

"Yeah, you haven't been acting like yourself lately, what's been going on with you?" Shikamaru said.

"Nothing everything's fine." Ino lied.

"No it's not, I won't stop bothering you about it until you tell me what happend." Shikamaru said and worry began to befall upon him. There was something Ino wasn't telling him and he had to figure it out for her sake.

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru its none of your business." Ino said.

"With you it is my business now tell me what it is." Shikamaru said almost yelling. Shikamaru was lazy most of the time and didn't won't hear drama but when it came to his friends he'll do anything to help them out. It was killing him seeing Ino go through so much pain he didn't know what she was going through but he knows he have to help her.

Ino couldn't help but blush when she seen the way Shikamaru reacted like that when she was denying her pain from him. Ino knows that talking would make her feel better so she told Shikamaru everything and surprisingly Shikamaru listened to everything that Ino said which caught Ino by surprise.

"Wow Shikamaru." Ino said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're acting unshikamaruish. You actually listened to everything I said without falling asleep or something." Ino said.

"Now why would I do that to you that would be so disrespectful and you really need somebody to be there for you and I decide to be that special somebody." Shikamaru said wondering if he really act like that.

Ino blushed as red as a tomato after hearing what Shikamaru just said. She couldn't help but hug him and say "Thank you Shikamaru, you don't know how much that means to me." Ino said sincerely enjoying what Shikamaru just said as it kept replaying over and over in her head.

"Uh, your welcome, you know I feel the same way as you do after all. Matter of fact I lost my sensei and father the same time as you did so believe me I know what you're going through." Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone and then continued "I'm sure they want us to move on with our lives instead of grieving over their deaths."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ino said

"As long as you don't forget about them I'm sure that is what the want from us." Shikamaru said. there was silence for a moment as they stared into each other eye's until Shikamaru broke the eye contact by looking up at the clouds.

"Shikamaru- Kun" said Ino.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said while turning to face his blonde haired teammate.

What Ino did next was on pure impulse she kissed Shikamaru on the lips and Shikamaru was in shock at the sudden action. During the kiss Shikamaru finally realized what he was feeling for Ino he knew now that he was in love with her but when Shikamaru was going to return the kiss she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I'm sure you don't want to talk to me anymore just forget that ever happend." Ino said while a tear rolled down her face. Shikamaru whiped the tear from her face and brought her into a deeper more passionate kiss when they finally pulled back from the kiss Shikamaru said "Now why would I do that I'm in love with you Ino- Chan"

Ino kissed his lips again and said "I love you Shikamaru- Kun." with the most happiest smile he've ever seen

"I love you too Ino- Chan" Shikamaru said with a smile aswell. They spent the day watching the clouds roll by while enjoying each other company.

A/N: End of chapter two and personally I really like this chapter. Review please.


	3. Author Note:

Author Note:

I would like to thank you guys for liking my stories and I going to continue with this story Under the Sky. Chapter three should up no more than 2 weeks from now so bear with me. So again thank you guys for the support you've been giving me as a writer and I wish you all a good day.


End file.
